Secondary school
by I'm secretly a potato
Summary: I know, original title, right? Secondary school AU! (High school AU if you're American but it's set in England so it's not really high school) USUK. Alfred thought he would never get used to life in England after moving from America. Arthur never thought he'd have more friends than he currently has given his social anxiety and depression...wait...more than friends? Well that's new
1. Chapter 1

p dir="ltr"strongCharacter names:/strongbr / br /strong Dylan: Wales/strongbr /strong Allistair: Scotland/strongbr /strong Patrick: Northern Ireland/strongbr /strong Evelyn (Eve): Republic of Ireland/strong/p  
p dir="ltr"span style="color: #cccccc;"-/span/p  
p dir="ltr"Arthur Kirkland sat down at an empty table in the school café and sighed deeply. He considered getting his phone out and calling his friend Francis (who had gone to France for the year as part of a school exchange program (despite being from France anyway)) so he'd have someone to talk to but decided he'd just be bothering him and decided against it. Besides France time was an hour ahead so he'd be in class./p  
p dir="ltr"It was about 15 minutes into the 45 minute lunch break when he felt a small tap on his shoulder and jumped. He really hated physical contact./p  
p dir="ltr"Arthur turned around and saw a boy with honey coloured hair, bright blue eyes and glasses standing behind him and grinning like an idiot. The boy was Alfred Jones, the new guy in his class that had recently moved from America. In all honesty Arthur found him annoying and couldn't think for the life of him why he had come up to him like this./p  
p dir="ltr""Um…can I help you?" He said uncertainty./p  
p dir="ltr""Yeah!" Alfred replied, his smile not faltering at Arthur's tone "I'm new here as you know and I can't help but notice that you don't exactly have any friends, which is weird since you seem like a nice guy, so I'm offering to be your friend!" His cheerful tone took Arthur off guard but his offer more so./p  
p dir="ltr"His friend? Why would anyone want or be his friend. He was just the anxious bookworm that sat at the back of the class and no one spoke to. Even his only friend Francis started talkng with him that first time because their parents knew each other./p  
p dir="ltr""I do have a friend thank you very much," he spat out without thinking "he's just not here." 'Great. Well done Arthur. Now he thinks you're a bitch'/p  
p dir="ltr"But despite his harsh outburst, Alfred continued smiling "Well the offer still stands. I'll be your friend while your other friend is away."/p  
p dir="ltr"Arthur looked him in the eye, examining his emotions. He stayed that way for about half a minute until he finally replied "sure. I'll be your friend I guess." Little did he know those 7 words completely changed his life.*/p  
p dir="ltr"-/p  
p dir="ltr""I'm home!" Arthur called to no one in particular as he closed the front door and dumped his school bag under the stairs./p  
p dir="ltr"He walked down the wooden floored hallway until he came to his living room. He opened the door cautiously, not knowing exactly which of his siblings were in and/ort whether they were drunk or not. The door creaked a little as he pushed it open nd then closed again when he stepped into the large room./p  
p dir="ltr""Hi Arthur! How was school?" Arthur jumped and turned around to face the blue armchair behind him, startled by the sudden voice. He sighed in relief when he saw shoulder length light brown hair instead of red or dark brown. Thank god Dylan was the only one home./p  
p dir="ltr"Dylan was the only one of his siblings that Arthur got along with, all the others he just had tense conversations and loud fights with./p  
p dir="ltr""School was fine, like usual." He relied in a monotone voice. He repeated that phrase everyday and it was an automatic response now and he knew the question that came next…/p  
p dir="ltr""Just fine? Anything interesting happen" Dylan always pushed Arthur to speak more than his usual simple sentences./p  
p dir="ltr""Nothing happened. It was just a normal school day. I'm going upstairs. Call me down if you need me." Although it hadn't been a normal school day. As he slowly made his way up the carpeted stairs, Arthur's mind wandered back to that lunch time and the strange blue eyed boy that had offered his friendship./p  
p dir="ltr"It was just a prank, right? No one would go near him even if their life depended on it. He was always the loner, the anti-social nerd that never talks, right?/p  
p dir="ltr"-/p  
p dir="ltr"strongA/N/strong/p  
p dir="ltr"strong*Crap cliché bit i know but I'm a bad writer/strong/p  
p dir="ltr"strongChapter 1 already!? This soon!? Nothing to say this chapter so…signing off./strong/p  
p dir="ltr"strong~Potato-chan/strong/p  
p dir="ltr"strongP.s reviews make me smile and give people cookies/strong/p 


	2. Chapter 2

p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Non-canon character names:/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Dylan: Wales/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Allistair: Scotland/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Patrick: Northern Ireland/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Evelyn (Eve): Republic of Ireland/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Walking into school the next day, Arthur had not been expecting to be attacked by Alfred. To be honest he hadn't expected to be attacked at all but life seemed to hate him./p  
p class="MsoNormal"In all honesty Arthur had thought the American had been joking yesterday when he had offered his friendship. It wouldn't be the first time someone had gotten kicks out of his humiliation when he greeted them the next day and they just laughed./p  
p class="MsoNormal"So imagine the blond's surprise when he was tackle hugged from behind with no warning except a loud "ARTIE!" a split second beforehand./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Stumbling from the weight landing so suddenly on his back, Arthur shoved the other boy off and turned to face him./p  
p class="MsoNormal""First," he started off angrily, "My name is not 'Artie', it's Arthur. Not difficult to remember even for you. Second, em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"never/em do that again. You're too heavy and could seriously hurt someone. Third, why did you feel the need to attack me?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Sorry dude." The way Alfred laughed his words out didn't exactly make them seem meaningful, "That wasn't a attack anyway. If I had attacked you you'd be in the hospital. That was a tackle hug."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"The Brit sighed and turned away to continue his way to the room his tutor class was held in., the other boy walking slowly beside him until they parted ways for class./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Come break time, Arthur had almost completely forgotten that morning's events. Until that obnoxious voice once again attacked him./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Hey! Dude!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"He sighed for what felt like the tenth time that day and turned around to see the same American boy./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Hello Alfred. Decided to hold off on physically attacking me this time?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Aw c'mon dude! I don't have such a bad memory that I can't remember what was told this morning." Alfred whined. Arthur winced at his butchering of the English language but said nothing…other than a few curses to Alfred's vocabulary and grammar ranges in his head./p  
p class="MsoNormal"The duo continued to walk to an empty table and sat opposite each other, Alfred trying to find a conversation topic and Arthur perfectly content with the silence. After a long pause, usurprisingly, it was Alfred who spoke./p  
p class="MsoNormal""so…you got any family?" That certainly got Arthur's attention. Of all the questions he could have asked…/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Why do you want to know?" He replied, not quite reaching the other's gaze./p  
p class="MsoNormal""'Cuz now we're friends I wanna know you better. So, siblings? Parents? Anyone?" Sky blue eyes met and stared expectantly into his own grass green./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sighing (again. Seems that's all he ever does now.) he reluctantly spoke "I have three older brothers, a younger brother and an older sister. The oldest is Allistair. He's 23 and basically runs the house." 'em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"With the amount of time he spends at the pub he probably runs that as well'/em he added in his head. "Then there's Dylan. He's 19 and the only one I can really tolerate. Then the twins: Patrick and Eve. They're both 17. Then me at 15 and finally the annoying pipsqueak known as Peter. He's 10 and a pain I the arse. They all are really. I never knew my father and my mother died 5 years ago in a car crash." As he finished, he looked up and saw the interest in Alfred's eyes. What the hell was he interested in?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"As if to answer his unspoken question, Alfred said in a mesmerised voice, "That's so cool! Not the parents part obviously but I wish I had a ton of siblings. I got my mom and my twin bro and that's it."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Arthur laughed almost bitterly "You do not want siblings like mi-" he cut himself off. "Wait, you have a twin?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Alfred's eyes seemed to sparkle and light up at the question, "Oh my god! You haven't met Mattie! He's honestly the best person you'll ever meet. C'mon, I'll take you to him." He grabbed Arthur's arm, pulling him around the cafeteria until they came to a table with two boys./p  
p class="MsoNormal"The first boy (Alfred's so called 'Mattie' Arthur assumed) looked almost exactly like the American blond apart from his longer hair, stray curl in said hair and warm violet eyes. The second, who seemed to be eating a foreign brand of ice cream, had dark skin and dark hair that had been put I dreadlocks and then tied back. Arthur noted he definitely did not look like someone to mess with./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Mattie!" The American exclaimed, practically bouncing with excitement, "This is my friend Arthur. Arthur, this is my twin bro Matthew and his friend Carlos." Arthur gave a slight awkward wave which Matthew returned just as awkwardly. Carlos just glared at Alfred. Arthur figured they had some kind of history that he didn't need to get caught in and shrugged it off./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Hi Al. Nice to meet you Arthur." Despite being twins the differences between them were obvious as soon as Matthew spoke. Whereas you could always hear Alfred from a mile away, Matthew was extremely quiet and soft-spoken. "I'm sorry if he annoys you too much," he gestured to Alfred, "He never really learnt any manners." He chuckled lightly when Alfred stuck out his tongue and crossed his arms indignantly, doing nothing to help his case./p  
p class="MsoNormal"At this point Carlos finally spoke up. His voice was rough and low, matching his appearance. "Don.t expect any kind of manners or respect from him. Or anything at all actually. I'd stay away and save myself if I were you." The two, clearly, enemies locked eyes and glared at each other until Matthew kicked Carlos under the table for being rude and he looked back down to his ice cream./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"A/N: Yeet I'm leaving it there because I don't know how to end chapters. I actually finished this chapter quite a while ago and posted it on quotev when I wrote it. I was too lazy to type it u o my computer as well as my phone to post it here until today. Don't expect the next chapter anytime soon./strong/p  
p class="MsoListParagraph" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Potato/strong/p 


End file.
